


Always coming back

by black_hearth



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hearth/pseuds/black_hearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka has enough. </p><p>Toru just realised that he can't love without the other by his side.</p><p>My very first fanfic this ship ( Taka x Toru. )<br/>This story is dedicated to my best best friend,  emashita_yuuki. Hope you like it babe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always coming back

Taka sat on the edge of the bed, with his head hung low, heart thumping wildly inside his chest as his tears rolled down from his cheeks. 

Was it always be his fault that he can get jealous easily? 

Was it his fault that sometime he can be possessive over his boyfriend? 

Was it his fault that he got mad when he saw his boyfriend were hugging another guy in front of him - in an intimate way? In his arms - in his embrace. Was it wrong for him to be mad? 

Was it really his fault that he slapped that guy face really hard that made his boyfriend to snap at him and pushed him hardly on the wall in order to comfort the crying guy and walked out from there without caring how he felt when his boyfriend choose someone else but not him? 

Was it really wrong that he has fell really deep for his boyfriend that even when his boyfriend has hurt him many times, kept on leaving scars to his already shattered heart, he couldn't get mad at him or broke up with him cause Taka can't put nobody else above him. 

Guessed it really his fault that he kept on hurting himself over and over again. 

A tired sigh came out from his lips as he lay down on the soft mattress, his face already soaked with tears. Taka fluttered his eyes closed, intended to sleep early without waiting for his boyfriend to come home to coax him, whispered sweet nothings to his ears and to get engulf into a warm and comfy hug and said that he was sorry for everything he has done to him. He chuckled to his wishful thoughts that will never gonna happen because he knew his boyfriend really well. 

Too well. 

As the sleepiness started to drown him, the door of his room were slammed opened. Startled, Taka rose up into a sitting position while clutching onto his fabric to calm his heart down. Taka brought his head up to look at the intruder who just stood at the doorway without uttered any words. 

"Why are you here?" Taka questioned, he wanted to pat his head for not being sttutering or stammering over his words and did not cry in front of the intruder. 

Instead getting an answer, Taka got himself being pushed on the bed;laying flat on the mattress with the intruder above him. "What are you doing? Get off me!" He tried to push him away, but to no avail, the guy was stronger than him. 

Without warning, a pair of lips were pressed against his own. He pressed his lips into a thin line when the guy tried to penetrate his mouth with his hot tongue. With all the energy he has left, Taka kicked him away that made the guy to fall on the floor with a loud thud. 

He sat up. "What the fuck were you trying to do?!" He screamed. 

The guy got on his feets and stared at Taka with his red eyes. He balled his fists in anger because Taka just pushed him away and this never happen before. Why now? 

"The fuck am I doing?" He chuckled that sent shiver down Taka's spine. "I'm trying to kiss you." 

"Please stop,Toru. I can't anymore. You keep on h-hurting me. And you act like nothing happens between both of us just now." Tears betrayed him as it dripping down from his already soaked-dried tears on his cheeks. He can't hold it back - the pain and the hurt inside him. It too much to take. It too much that made him to hard to breathe; like it was suffocating him. 

"What? There nothing happens between both of us." Toru said. He slowly climbed on the bed to approach the crying Taka, he held his hand out to reach his cheek and wiped away the tears that kept flowing down. "Sshh.. don't cry. Let me make it up for you." 

"Like what? Fuck me and give me pleasure? Is that what you were trying to say in make it up for me?" Taka shouted right in front of Toru's face. "You just let another guy shove his tongue down your throat and now, you come to me because he didn't satisfied you enough? Is that why, Toru?" 

A hard slap on his face. 

"It just a hug and he didn't shove his tongue down my throat." Toru hissed. 

Despite his current state right now, Taka let out a laugh. "Stop lying. I saw both of you kissing and eating each other's faces before you brought him into you arms." 

"Fine. I don't care anymore if you saw both of us." 

"But I care because you're my boyfriend!"

"I'm just your boyfriend. I'm ain't your husband for me to keep my hands for yourself. " 

"Really? But what if I can't keep my hands to your - find another man and ask him to fuck me. Would you like another man other than you to touch me? To mark me as his not your? Would you let that,Toru?"

Toru just stared at Taka, too shocked to hear the words that came out from his mouth. Would he let another man to touch what is his? To let another - "Fine. You can do what you want. I don't care." He choose the wrong words to suppress how he felt, what he thoughts when the image of another guy sleeping with his boyfriend. He wouldn't let that to happen. But, the words that he just let out, he couldn't take it back because of his pride. He knew Taka were hurting because of him, because of what he has done to him but he never asked for forgiveness. Because he knew Taka has already forgive him without to voice it out loud. 

Toru stepped back, turned his body around and made his way to the door, without glancing back to the sobbing Taka and walked out from the room, from the apartment and he just left. 

Taka had enough. He did not want to get hurt again. It too much, his heart;the wound were bleeding once again. That night, he went to sleep with his tears accompany him. 

When he woke up the next morning, he would end everything with Toru. 

Everything.

************************************************** 

"Lets break up." 

"W-what?!" 

"I-i want to end everything between both of us.." 

"I-i.. p-please.. Don't.." Toru begged as he kneeled down in front of Taka. He looked up at him, to stare at those puffy red eyes the result of crying last night but he did not do anything to comfort him but instead he left him and threw harsh words straight to Taka's face. "N-no.. Y-you know I c-cant live without you.." He didn't know when those tears started to rolling down his cheeks, until he felt those salty liquid on his tongue that he'd realise he has been crying in front Taka. It Taka who always shed those tears for him but now the table turned. It him who cried while begging for Taka not to leave him; not to end everything between both of them. 

"I had enough, Toru. I can't this pain anymore. You keep on hurting me bit the next day you come and heal the wound but when another day come, you by yourself will cut it again and left my heart bleeding with too much pain and hurt. I'm sorry, I've to leave you." With that, Taka left Toru all alone in his apartment. He walked out from there just like how Toru walked out from him last night. No,he wouldn't turned back. He wouldn't let the other to hurt him anymore. He wouldn't - couldn't see the tears running down Toru's cheeks because he just ended everything with him. Toru need to taste his own medicine - to know how Taka's felt back then. To know the pain he has been through because of him. 

Pain. 

It pain him to see and left the one he love kneeling on the floor. 

It pain him to break up with Toru.

It pain him that he still deeply in love with the other.

It pain him to be the one who let those hurtful words "let's break up".

It pain him because he really hate himself right now that he hope that Toru would run after him and asked for forgiveness that he knew that would never could happen. 

It pain him that he has to leave. 

•

•

•

• 

a week later....

Taka stirred in his sleep when the ringtone of his phone piercing through his ears in the morning. He groaned as he took his phone on the night-stand and answer the call without looking at the caller's ID. 

"Hello.." His voice were hoarsed and thick with sleep. 

[[ Taka... ]]

That voice.

He really knew the owner of that voice.

The voice that he has been longing for a week.

The voice he has missed so much.

The voice who kept hurting him back then.

Taka rose up from his bed, eyes wide opened as the other from the other side kept calling his name over the phone.

[[ Taka.. Are you there? ]] 

"Y-yeah.." He stuttered out, the sleepiness had been pushed away on the back of his head. 

"[[ A-are you free today? I-i means, c-can w-we meet? ]] 

"Yes!" Taka clasped his hand over his mouth. God, he never felt this embarrassed before. How could he easily said yes to met with his ex-boyfriend. 

[[ Okay, met me at the usual park. At 10 a.m. I'll wait for you. ]] 

The call ended. 

10 a.m. He raised his head up to look at the clock that were hanging on the wall in front of him and it showed - 9:30 a.m. 

"Fuck!" Taka never went to the bathroom this fast before, not when was he woke up late to his date back then with Toru. Not when he over sleep in the morning, that got him to be yell by his boss by being late to his work place. But this time it different. 

He took a great 5 minutes to clean himself, dried his hair with the towel in his hand, opened his wardrobe in a fast speed, took a random shirt and pant, and dress himself within the next 5 minutes. He took his phone and his wallet without caring how his hair looks like right now. It a mess, like a bird has build it nest on top of his head. But he did not give a shit about that now, the only thing is, he afraid that he might be late to arrive at the park. Like it was far away from his apartment when it just only took him 10 minutes by walking. 

As he walked on the hard ground, he saw Toru were standing there. With a bouquet of flower in his hand. Why was he holding a flower, was he waiting for someone other than Taka to met him? Was he gonna propose to the guy in front of him? Well, if that really happen, he swear he gonna loathe him very much! Mark his words. 

"H-hey.." Taka greeted with a shy smile plastered on his face as he stood in front of Toru.

"Hey.." Toru mirrored his smile. How he has missed this guy so much. How he wish he can turn back the time, where he gonna make everything right for both of them but it already too late now. 

"Why do you asked me to come? " 

Without answering Taka's question, Toru kneeled down and showed the flower to Taka who has a shock expression on his handsome and beautiful face. 

"I know it too late for me to ask for your forgiveness but Taka, here I am. Asking for you to forgive me for everything that I has done to you - for hurting your feelings, playing with you heart and --"

"Get up." Taka command as he cut Toru's words off. Toru looked at him in disappointment, as he got on his feets. "I've forgive you." Taka said with a genuine smile forming on the corner of his lips.

"R-really? T-thank you.." Toru couldn't believe what he just heard right now. Taka has forgive him. Without thinking, he brought him into his embrace. Tighten his arms around his waist and took the scent of Taka's that he really missed so much. "I've missed you. Too much." He conffesed. 

"I-i missed you too. T-toru please.. Don't l-leave me. D-dont break my heart again. D-dont Y-you dare to hurt me ag-again.." Taka sobbed into his shoulder. He really missed to be hold by Toru. To be inside his arms once again. 

"I won't. I promise to you." 

Even they has a fight before, Taka was the one who always coming back to Toru when the guy hurt him by his words, his actions. 

Even when Toru made mistakes, he has got Taka till the end. Even it was his fault, he kept pulling him in into it and sometime he wonder that Taka doesn't deserve him as much he don't deserve the other. But in the end, even they got into a big fight where it lead both of them into separation, into a heartbreak break up, into a painful and guilty feeling - they still got each other. They still coming back for each other. They still loving each other even they has been hurt badly, they still want each other to be by their side. 

And here they were, standing and embracing each other into a warm and comfy hug as those three magical words being whispered into each other's ears.


End file.
